


Woodland-Cabin

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega AU, Baby Yuri, Happilyever after, M/M, Prince Victor, Skater Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: “Home is not how big, attractive and elegant it is, home is where he is”





	Woodland-Cabin

Title: Woodland Cabin

Plot Writer: Inu_Sensei

Manga/Anime: Yuri!!! On Ice!

Status: Complete

  
  


****

  
  


Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

  
  


****

  
  


A/N: This Fanfiction is a AU, which is an Omegaverse. Omega is the lowest of hierarchy but they are the rarest and prized, betas tend to want them. They can be pregnant by the Alpha, but sometimes a Beta. A Beta can be deemed as a normal human being (Alpha/Omega). While Alpha is the top of the hierarchy (note: they are dominant), they can get Omega as their mate, once they had formed a bond and marked the Omega as his, they can be possessive and jealous over their mate.

  
  


****

 

“I’m sorry Vicchan” the Japanese actor and skater sobbed hugging his fluffy companion, who whined in worry and licked his tears comforting his human.

 

Both lost in the woodland valley, one leg hurt from the fallen branch, feeling helpless, dumb for losing his bag with his kit, having to run away from his problems and guilty leaving his best friend in a deadly place, moments later the poor Omega passed out from the pain and crying.

 

A minute later the Omega felt like he’s being carried and his dog became silent, he wanted to squirm but he felt weak.

 

When he opened his eyes, he felt stiff seeing he is in a comfortable place, all bandaged up and laid in a comfortable bed with his dog hanging out with a bigger poodle with the same fur color.

 

“Oh you’re awake” said by a calming voice, the Omega turned his head only to find a man wearing flannel shirt, combat pants, boots and a plain ushanka (Russian hat).

 

The poor Omega panicked and the man who took him handed his all smudged glassed, immediately he wore them and tried to fix his eyes to see the man who either rescued or kidnapped him.

 

“I believe this is yours?” the man handed him his missing bag.

 

He calmed down and looked at the bag with disbelief and shrieked seeing the bear that chased him by the window beside his bed. “Calm down!” the man tried to calm him, “That’s just Mrs. Bear and Jr.”

 

The bear tilted her head and left, the Omega ran out of breath, looking at the Man who smells like Alpha, he had beautiful ocean eyes and platinum hair under his hat.

 

“I’m Victor” said by the man with a heart shaped smile.

 

“I-I’m Yuuri… Yuuri Katsuki” he replied in English.

 

“What brings you here in my property?” asked by Victor.

 

“I’m sorry for trespassing… I was just trying to hike and camp… I didn’t know someone owns this area”

 

“I mean the reason for the sudden hike and camping?” Victor read Yuuri so easy.

 

“Can… can I stay here for a bit… please?” his tears started to fall and Victor knew immediately what his reason was and understood what’s going on.

 

“Stay as you like, I’ll just go and make some food” said Victor and left patting his own poodle who barked at him wagging her tail and stayed to accompany their Omega guest.

 

“Wait!” Yuuri called and Victor turned his head, “What’s your fluffer’s name?” Victor chuckled at the fluffer.

 

“She’s Makkachin”

 

“My fluffer is named Victor, but because I’m Japanese he’s named Vicchan”

 

“Oh… we have the same name~” giving a heart shaped smile and he left.

 

Yuuri looked around the place, it was comfortable and homey even though it was cramped and small, the walls are big logs stacked together tightly and was neatly finished, cabinets and all other furnishings were made out of wood, though it looked a little worn out.

 

An hour later Viktor came back and carried him to the dining, the Cabin was a decent size for a common small house, it has a dining connected to the living room, a bedroom, and a bathroom, it even has a porch and with rocking chair.

 

“What happened? How did you get hurt?” asked Victor as he poured in some soup for Yuuri, and sliced a decent amount of stake.

 

“I was gathering firewood with Vicchan when a bear and her cub knocked over my tent and started to chase me” said Yuuri, “I carried Vicchan and climbed a tree but I fell, though I’m happy I saved Vicchan”

 

“Oh… Mrs. Bear was actually asking for food… she’s harmless, and Jr. was with her? Sorry if she knocked over your tent” said by Victor.

 

“Mrs. Bear?” Yuuri looked horrified.

 

“Mrs. Bear has been a friend and would bring me some honey combs at times, I share her the meat I hunt in return” replied Victor, “I even saved her and her cub when a male territorial bear wanted to eat her cub” Yuuri looked in disbelief.

 

“I’ll properly introduce you to her, just don’t panic alright?”

 

“I’ll try” smiled Yuuri weakly.

 

“I won't ask further why you decided to camp and run away since I know how you feel, which is why I’m here. So stay as you like” smiled by the Alpha.

 

“You’re very kind, but I think I would just camp back out since Mrs. Bear is harmless”

 

“Yes, Mrs. Bear… but not the other animals” Victor tried to scare him wanting the Omega to stay.

 

“I-I a…”

 

“Besides, it’s just me and Makkachin here, it would be nice if you join us?”

 

“But you only have one bedroom?”

 

“I’ll sleep by the sofa”

 

“But?” and Victor gave him a dark smile, Yuuri bite back and lowered his head with a sigh and nodded in defeat.

 

“Great!” the other said excitedly.

  
  


****

  
  


A week passed both had remained quiet about what Victor meant about being the same, Yuuri had been recovering well making Victor amazed with his fast recovery.

 

“I’m a Doctor” said Yuuri blushing, Victor looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“No wonder you have a big-ass medical kit in your bag!” said Victor with a chuckle.

 

“Is that a bad thing?” Yuuri asked.

 

“No it’s good, but if you’re going camping like this, you should bring some survival essentials, and I can't help to notice your paracord bracelet” pointing at Yuuri’s undone bracelet.

 

“If you don’t mind can I take a look?” Victor asked.

 

“Uhm… sure?” Yuuri unbuckled it and handed it to him.

 

“The buckle is made out of good quality flint and steel, but the cord is low quality, if you don’t mind, can I fix it?”

 

“Uhm… sure?” Victor then left but shortly camback with a bundle of paracords on hand, Yuuri looked fascinated at the skillful hand of the Russian making knots.

 

“There!” and it was a perfect fit on Yuuri’s writs, it doesn’t hang loose like he bought it, a perfect fit snuggled and secured on his wrist and Victor even added a small compass attached on the side of the bucke, which was tied by the cobra knot paracord secured.

 

“Wow!” both sat by the porch stairs of the house, while the poodles played tag of war with the stick.

 

Suddenly the forest bear approached them, asking for food, Yuuri who became friends with the bears patted them, Victor headed in the cabin to get some meat to share for the bears which later on left after given their share.

 

“If you’re friends with the animals, why is there a moose head as a trophy by the bedroom wall?”

 

“Oh… that’s a rogue moose who’s been hurting other moose, I just want to hang him like that to remind me there are bad animals around that hurt their kind”

 

“I see” Yuuri felt fidgety and had been rubbing off to Victor.

 

“Are you alright?” Victor noticed and felt Yuuri freeze, “Are you in heat?” Victor looked at him.

 

“I… uhm…” Yuuri bloody red in embarrassment.

 

“It not that bad, I mean it’s secondary gender, but have you been taking your meds?” asked by the Russian and Yuuri shook his head.

 

“I ran out a week ago…”

 

“I wish you’d tell me, I’ll drive and get you some by the town?”

 

“I’m imposing too much on you” said Yuuri.

 

“You’re not, you’re even helping me, I mean I can only cook barbecue or grilled meat, and boil some soup! And here you are making a full meal with different recipe, or even clean the Cabin. I’ll go stay in town while you spend your heat, I’ll go pile up some of your needs immediately!” Victor standing.

 

“No… Don’t leave… please” said Yuuri, tears running down his cheeks and Vicchan rushed to comfort him again, Makkachin even joined, “I… I give you permission to help me with my heat. I trust you”

 

“It’s a little early to be trusting me?” said Victor sitting back comforting Yuuri.

 

“I trust you because you saved my life, and here you are helping me and letting me stay showing kindness to a stranger you found, arent you trusting me too ”

 

“It’s maybe because I’m Alpha… I mean… FIIIINE!” Victor groaned running out of reason and Yuuri looked at him.

 

“Seeing you unconscious with a cute and beautiful face, made me fall… I don’t believe in love at first sight but there it was slapping me right across my face” Yuuri looked shocked and could not believe what the Alpha just confessed, “And I wanna keep you here with me insisting you stay here!” face red looking at Yuuri.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I like you okay? I hope you won't run from m-”

 

“I won't” said Yuuri blushing, “I like how kind you are and friends with lots of animals”

 

Viktor smiled, “I hope… you can give me a chance?” asked Victor and Yuuri nodded.

 

It made Victor happy.

 

As promised Viktor started to shop and get some supply for the rough week Yuuri will be experiencing, which Victor will be joining having been given the Omega’s permission.

 

Few more days, Yuuri is now laid in his nest, Alpha hungrily looking at his sweaty and naked state, “Alpha?” in one call Victor took all his garments off and joined Yuuri, careful not to destroy the nest Yuuri created out of his clothes and pillows.

 

All snuggled in, Yuuri pulled him asking to be touched, Victor tried not to mark the Omega since he did not have his permission yet, but he knows the Omega beside him is his potential mate.

 

Nipping his potential mate’s scent gland with kisses, Yuuri however opened a new kink, loving the sensation of the beard rubbing off his skin, rolling Yuuri to lay on his back, Viktor climbed on top of him and started kissing him, trailing kissed from his neck to Yuuri’s abdomen down where Yuuri wants him.

 

“Please” Yuuri moaned which sounded like music to the Alpha’s ears, one finger after another stretched Yuuri’s entrance preparing the Omega for him.

 

All sweaty, laid naked, opening arms, moaning his name and squirming asking for more, Victor can't help but drool over the Omega asking for him and his growing  arousal wasn’t helping.

 

When Yuuri had enough with his fingers, Yuuri pulled him and demanded to be filled and Viktor happily obliged.

 

Thrusting in and out in long and slow motion savoring the feeling inside Yuuri. The Omega demanded to be held, pulling Yuuri to sit on him and trailing kisses from his neck down to Yuuri’s chest immediately taking the Omega’s nipple sucking them.

 

Yuuri ran his hand through Victor’s hair messing them up, bouncing and moaning as the Alpha latched on his nipples.

 

When Victor groaned, “Knot!” Yuuri again demanded and out of nowhere Victor popped what Yuuri demanded leaving the Omega limping from the sensation.

 

After Yuuri woke up from passing out he was clean and Victor wasn’t there beside him, however he was in a sane mind to think. On cue Victor appeared naked, “I just fed our poodle babies, don’t worry” said Victor and handed Yuuri water and some protein bar.

 

“Thank you” said Yuuri and munched the food.

 

Throughout Yuuri’s heat Victor took care of him and their pets, Victor would care for their companions when Yuuri would pass out and rest, but now that his heat was over Yuuri started his aftercare early, cleaned up the room minus the nest, his Omega side is preventing him to dismantle the nest while the Alpha is sleeping there.

 

Starting the day with breakfast cooking bacons and eggs, Victor woke up from the savoury smell, for the first time Yuuri felt how clingy the Alpha as he cuddled Yuuri while cooking.

 

Arms wrapped around Yuuri’s waist, nose on the crook of Yuuri’s neck and giving him kisses.

 

Yuuri did not know this could happen despite of all the anxiety and depression he had, but who was he to complain. A loving Alpha just rescued him and kept him away from the prying eyes of media and public the Alpha gave him a safe and comfort haven despite all.

 

For three weeks Yuuri had been missing, from the eyes of his fans and media, but his family knew where he is as he contacted them.

  
  


****

  
  


But the quiet and domestic life of Yuuri did not last long when a Japanese man followed by a photographer knocked on their door step, Yuuri shivered in fear not ready to face reality yet and his Alpha wasn’t there to help and protect him.

 

For once in his life the bear who scared him and brought him to his potential mate’s arms helped him, charging by the porch growling as the mother bear had sniffed off his distressed scent and in need of protection, the baby bear climbed on the side of the house in an open window and joined the poodles to comfort the Omega, shortly after Victor arrived and shocked to find Mrs. Bear in alert and protective mode on his porch, immediately bolting to see his proclaimed mate throwing the supplies on the old sofa and cuddled the Omega in one corner.

 

“What happened?” he asked gently caressing his face letting out his comforting yet protective scent.

 

“Media… I’m sorry, I don’t know how they found me” he cried.

 

“Can you at least tell me why they are looking for you? May be it’s a good time for you to open up?” Victor pushed his luck and Yuuri sobbed.

 

“I’m a skater and messed up my performance, people are harsh and judged me because I’m an Omega, even as an actor I can’t do my work properly anymore because I’m scared” he curved into a ball as Victor lay protective arms around him.

 

“That’s why you ran away?” asked Victor and Yuuri nodded, “Don’t worry, you’re not the only one who ran away, kissing his temple and Yuuri looked at him, “I’ll protect you don’t worry, and I got your suppressants” kissing his Omega’s hand and pulling him to cuddle in to the worn out sofa.

 

The baby bear snuggled with the poodles while Mrs. Bear is asleep by the porch protecting the territory.

 

Later that evening Victor gave Yuuri a matching ushanka with his own name at the side, it matched Victor’s, fixing their front to put up his outdoor tripod stand and hanged the pot and fished the stones around it so that the wind would not blow the fire and Yuuri took out the blankets and skillet for him to cook steak and gravy.

 

They both did not talk about what happened that afternoon. 

 

But the next morning the two Japanese men came back, Yuuri cooking lunch and Victor by the porch on his rocking chair and rifle.

 

Victor growled and pointed the guns at the media while Yuuri retreated to Victor.

 

Then Mrs. Bear who had spent the evening with the couple growled and ready to attack, then Jr. on Yuuri’s leg with the poodles whined.

 

“We… we just want to see and interview and prove that Katsuki-sama is alive! Please!” the reporter is the first one to speak. 

 

“Ho-how did you know I was here?” Yuuri asked hiding behind Victor.

 

“One of our sources spotted you and reported to us, but rest assure it’s just us… I mean we’re all worried about the Japanese top Hollywood actor going missing and your family had been quiet about it too”

 

Victor put the gun down and called Mrs. Bear to the porch, Yuuri pulled out some courage as Victor held his hand and stepped off the house and meet the reporter with his photographer companion.

 

“A-as you can see, I’m okay… my Alpha is taking care of me good and well I’m happy living in a quiet life with him” Victor kissed his temple.

 

“As a child who grew up with servants and living in a penthouse hotel, are you really fine living in such old run down house?” looking at the old cabin.

 

“Home is not how big, attractive and elegant it is, home is where he is” looking at Victor, Victor gently smiled and pulled him close kissing his temple and hand.

 

After some few pictures and agreement that they would not reveal the couple’s home location and they respected Yuuri’s will for a quiet life for the moment.

 

“I’m sorry to drag you to all of this?” Yuuri cuddled his naked Alpha as they lay in bed.

 

“It’s alright, I know how you feel, I’m surprised no one had reported I’m living here and they had noticed you”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Like I said, I’m like you who ran away, I ran away from problems and imposed obligations” Yuuri sat up and looked at him.

 

“Is there I should know more?”

 

“I’m the son of the Russian Tsar”

 

“You… You’re a prince!”

 

“And you’ll be my mate?”

 

“B-but?”

 

“So… you don’t want to marry me then?” he asked with a sad tone.

 

“NO! how come I don’t know?”

 

“My father has not open any topic about me because I ran away, I hate being controlled and being pulled to things I don’t like, but this kind of thing I want to get pulled, you and me in a scandal, that’s one way I can tell my father I found someone special for just being me” pulling his Omega for a kiss, “Sorry to keep you in the dark.

 

“It’s okay, I kept you away too” Yuuri kissed back.

 

“We’re going to be in front page by tomorrow” chuckled Victor and he sighed sadly.

 

“Are you ready to face things because of me?” Yuuri asked.

 

“I’m supposed to ask you that” Victor chuckled and pulled Yuuri close to his chest.

 

The next morning the couple was right, they headed to town to get more supplies and they were mobbed by some town’s people asking for their pictures but JJ the town police which was Yuuri’s friend, since his wife and Yuuri gets along well, helped them clear out some people and get the things they need.

 

Heading back to the cabin was a quick ride, “If we leave, what will happen to Mrs. Bear and Jr.? even the Moose family and the beavers?” Yuuri asked.

 

“I own this property, the whole acres covered by this woodland, we can live here as long as we want” said Victor, “Even if we don’t go back”

 

“You’re an heir, Alpha” Yuuri kissed his nose, “You need to be back eventually. Not that I’m pressuring but time will come”

 

“I’ll think of something, I don’t want to leave them either” sighed Victor.

 

“I got an idea but I hope you won’t mind?”

 

“If it’s you I don’t mind” Victor pecked his lips.

  
  
  


****

  
  
  


The next morning the couple was awoken by a loud and aggressive knock on their old door, Victor putting on some underwear and his camo pants walking bare footed, opening his door and Yuuri who’s following behind him was shocked at the company that came for them.

 

“G-grandfather?” Victor muttered.

 

“Mama? Papa?” Yuuri’s eyes are full of tears, “I’m sorry!” and hugged them, the gentle parents hushed their son.

 

“I know what your point is boy” said by the old Tsar pulling a hand up silencing him, Yuuri sensing his Alpha’s anger and distress immediately came to comfort.

 

“You are like your father, and I’m proud, you made your point and I get it. So please come back?” the old man sighed.

 

Victor looked at Yuuri, “It’s probably a good time to discuss my idea?” asked Yuuri and Victor sighed.

 

Victor invited his grandfather and Yuuri’s parents to their old living room.

 

“I called my cousin Shiro” smiled Yuuri, “He’ll take care of the animals for us”

 

“Thank you, you’re a blessing” Victor kissed Yuuri and Yuuri kissed back and took victor’s coffee and sipped, “Give Mrs. Bear her share first!” said Yuuri and Victor scrambled to get the frozen meat in his propane powered fridge and waited for the bear to appear, one of the Tsar’s body guard has already became a chew toy for the cub.

 

“No-no, Jr. he’s no food” cooed Yuuri, his parents can see he’s happy with the simple life style he had with the Prince.

 

“Grandfather, can you give us a week before we move back to Russia?” asked Victor.

 

“Why?”

 

“We’ll be waiting for Yuuri’s cousin to come and handle the animals here”

 

“I see” nodded by the old man, “The bear looks cute, can I pet him?” asked by the Tsar.

 

“Of course you highness” said Yuuri with a smile and handed the cub to him.

 

“Please call me, Grandfather, Yakov or anything that resembles as family” the old man smiled, “My grandson found a suitable life partner and I’m proud of him”

 

After the family had left with their bodyguards, Yuuri cried as he’s going to smiss the bears and other animals the comes to their home to be fed.

 

“Shhh… we’ll always see them right? You’re Vet cousin will care and love them and send pictures” comforted Victor and Yuuri nodded.

  
  
  


****

  
  
  


A week later, Yuuri and Victor instructed Shiro about the likes and dislikes of the animals, and how the bears become the honey delivery in exchange of meat or cooked and seasoned stake, beavers and otters sharing fish and the moose who alerts them for intruders.

 

Yuuri cried for the last time as he and Victor were escorted by the bodyguards to their private plane, through out the flight, Victor did his best comforting his Omega.

 

But all went downhill when the Russian media, who camped in the airport, after receiving the news that the Russian crown prince is coming back with his controversial mate, Victor wrapped his protective arms around his mate and comforted him with his scent. Guards doing their best to push away the annoying media pushing their microphone to the couple’s faces.

 

Ducking their way to the limousine with the Russian flag and being convoyed by black parade of sedan, they headed straight back to the palace where they were welcomed by the Tsar and his queen.

 

“Grandpapa, Grandmama” Victor hugged them both tightly, Yuuri shyly bowed.

 

“Minako told me a lot of good things about you” she smiled at Yuuri, however the Omega was shocked his teacher Minako knows the queen, “You’re probably wondering how I knew Minako?” and Yuuri nodded.

 

“She’s my ballet student which I kept contact with, she’s proud of you” she caressed Yuuri comforting him, “I know how you feel when you’re in the spot light, scandals and issues are thrown, hate and hurtful comments are given, but remember always pull yourself together and show them what you can do, those that you can’t do remember you’re still human and you make mistakes” she gave him a comforting smile.

 

“I want to have tea with you both later. For now you need to rest, Vitya, take care of him” patted by his grandfather.

 

“I’ve been doing that from the first day we’ve met” nodded Victor.

 

Heading to Victor’s room, both changed their clothes in to a comfy cotton shirt and pajamas, after the servants left Yuuri and Victor cuddled under the sheets, “Your grandmother is Liliana…” Yuuri muttered out of surprise.

 

“Hm?”

 

“She’s like one of the people I look up to…” Yuuri continued.

 

“Oh…”

 

“I do ballet as a child, and my teacher would tell me many stories of her and she plans to make me the ballerina on ice however I failed”

 

“No you did not, you just made a mistake and remember what babushka told you, your human, those who judged you on whatever you did are those who have nothing to do and are useless people, I’ll beat up whoever they are if they try to make you cry again” Victor kissed him.

 

“I love you so much Vicchan” Yuuri snuggled close, his own poodle whined.

 

“Not you buddy, this Vicchan” laughed Yuuri.

 

Later that afternoon, Victor and Yuuri were dressed comfortably, Yuuri requested to wear something from his home which was a kimono, and the servants happily obliged giving him one which matched the crown prince’s suit, Victor removed his tie and remained on his gray vest and black dress shirt and dress pants, as they head in the throne room to meet his grandfather there were reporters present.

 

“Dedushka?” Victor questioned.

 

“I promise you Vitya, after this we’ll go have tea” the Tsar sighed, “For now I made an announcement about your engagement which I hope you didn’t mind and waited for you to say something in your defense why you decided to let go of your title and handmade that announcement?”

 

Victor started and faced the camera, “I left in my own will and wanted to make a change, I want to be myself and find someone who will love me for just being me. Not because I’m a prince” Victor kissed Yuuri’s hand and tightly held him, Yuuri tiptoed and cupped Victor’s jaw kissing him in return.

 

“There are words roaming around that you stayed with his highness because of his wealth, is that true Katsuki-san?” one Japanese reporter asked.

 

Victor ready to attack the man, the poor reporter stepped back but Yuuri calmed Victor “I stayed because I love him, he took me in as a human with flaws and never judged me, he took me in and cared for me as a stranger in his small Cabin without asking further questions after telling him I just wanted to be alone by myself and with my dog. He tried to understand me and comfort me, he was there at the time when I was down and he was there to make me happy, he’s a stranger yet he showed me kindness no one had ever showed me, I have no idea who he is nor he was to me. From everyday we were together I didn’t know it was that easy to fall for such a man, let alone an Alpha which I don’t trust” Yuuri gave a gentle smile.

 

“Her highness told me something that eased me, I make mistakes because I’m human, I have flaws because I’m human, but finding courage to say all this to all of you is hard but when I’m with my home, I feel strong” holding Victor’s hand tightly, “Like I said in the past interview, Home is not how big, elegant nor attractive it is, home is where he is” Victor kissed his temple.

 

“YUURI!” a tall man with familiar face hugged Yuuri, “We’re all so worried about you!” Victor out of anger punched the man and everyone in the room panicked.

 

“VICCHAN! STOP!” Yuuri hugged Victor’s torso trying to push him back and restrict him.

 

“WHO IS HE?” out of anger.

 

“MY COUSIN!” Yuuri replied trying to calm his mate.

 

“Yuu-chan what did I tell you about keeping wild animals?” a familiar lady entered the scene and helped the hurt Alpha.

 

“Geez… why am I the only one with a leash? The Alpha stood up being helped by the lady.

 

“You’re too nice to him, Yuu-chan” they spoke in Japanese.

 

“Elli-chan why are you here?” asked Yuuri out of surprise, his grip on his mate loosened.

 

“Of course, where my fiancée goes I go and knowing they found you I want to run you in for a check up” she smiled.

 

“Right” Yuuri sighed, “Vicchan stop, no more punching people, Hiro is my family and Elli right there is his fiancée and my doctor” he introduced.

 

“Cousin?” Victor blinked, Yakov sighed and approached them.

 

“I contacted Yuurochka’s family because they are also part of the Japanese Imperial family, and the man you just hit is the crown prince of Japan” he sighed.

 

“Oh… but I thought you’re Shiro?”

 

“Wait… you know Shiro? Tell me where on earth is my truant twin brother?”

 

“Vicchan, don’t tell him”

 

“My mouth is sealed” Victor promised his mate.

 

“Tell me or I’ll drag my cousin home”

 

“I like Shiro better!” said Victor.

 

“We all do except you” replied by Elli.

 

“Give it up, Hiro-kun. We won’t tell you we left a promise” sighed Yuuri.

 

“Fine… I’ll look for him myself” he pouted, “All I want is to contact him because he’s going to be my best man”

 

“Oh…” Yuuri blinked.

 

“At least he has good intentions” said by Victor.

 

“Does he still lives in that trailer and truck of his? And goes around helping animals?” Hiro asked.

 

“He does, and don’t worry, we saw his truck and trailer it was quite homey and nice”

 

“That’s him alright” giggled Elli.

 

“Shall we take all this by the garden and have some tea, Vitya gave me a heart attack” said by Yakov.

 

As they finally settled by the garden having tea, Yuuri and Victor sat close to each other, “How come you didn’t tell me you also came from a family of Royalties?”

 

“I think it wasn’t needed, I mean my mother became a commoner after marrying my father who’s a business man. Besides I don’t consider myself one” he shrugged.

 

“I see” sighed Victor, “I guess it’s fair?”

 

“I guess” he sighed.

 

Hiro who’s dressed in full combat uniform and thick boots discussed things with the Tsar as for the sole purpose why he is in Russia and that’s because of the international agreements needed to be signed and giving the invitation for his wedding.

 

As the three Alpha walked and talked work the Omegas were left having tea, Lilia noticed the young lady kept on sighing and asked her what is wrong.

 

“I know it’s normal your highness that my mate is busy with work but I can’t help and notice his scent changes when he comes back home, I mean I know his scent, but his scent is a little off, I think his cheating on me”

 

“Hiro is not like that, give a little faith, maybe his scent changes because he tends to have contact with other people, he’s also give greetings and hugs to other people” relied Yuuri.

 

“Yuu-chan I would know that but the scent is the same, it never changes!”

 

“Why not try and smell him direct from his scent glands? I used to do that to Yakov… just to make sure you know” Lilia blushed.

 

“Vicchan will have to attend work soon” sighed Yuuri and his insecurities flew sky high, “I don’t doubt Vicchan” he thought but he felt nervous.

 

“I’ll try that” Elli smiled sadly.

 

“I trust Vicchan with all my life, maybe you can do that to Hiro-kun too?” advised Yuuri, “Hiro is loyal and honest, he respects you and loves you that’s what I know, besides he lets you win an argument even though at times you’re wrong. He loves you up to that point he’s ready to throw his Alpha side just to be with you” Yuuri smiled.

 

For a week that Elli and Hiro had stayed Yuuri advised Elli yet again to end her anxieties and insecurities to finally ask her fiancée about the truth, the next morning Elli thanked Yuuri because all Yuuri had told her was true, Hiro has no idea that his scent changed, and to prove his innocence he let her hold his phone and other contacts.

 

Yuuri however has been insecure for the past three days about Victor being secretive to him, and has something he doesn’t want to tell Yuuri.

 

“Vicchan!” Yuuri called out of anger, “Are you leaving again?”

 

“Uh… yeah…” scratching his neck and avoiding Yuuri’s eyes.

 

Yuuri’s tears fell, “Let’s just end this” he cried, “Maybe it’s good for me to leave” Yuuri turned his head when Victor hugged him from behind, “Please let go”

 

“No… I’m sorry Yuuri… I should have told you sooner” he sighed, “I just want to surprise you…”

 

“What?” Yuuri’s eyes were full of tears.

 

“Yuurochka, don’t ever… ever tell me we’re ending it” Victor cupped his cheeks and kissed him deeply pushing back to their bed, Victor’s military uniform all crumpled, “My military best friend Rolov Plizetsky passed away with his wife, they left a child named Yuri, his wife is a big fan of yours and named her two months old child after you, the grandfather, Nikolai left the child in my care because the boy has no other family left. I’ve been doing all the paper works for the past days for us to be his legal parents” Victor explained Yuuri’s eyes went wide.

 

“I’m sorry for doubting you, your scent is changing and you won’t look at me in the eyes when I ask you…”

 

“I understand, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner” he sighed, “But please… please! Never ever tell me you want to end our love?”

 

“I won’t and I promise to trust you more” hugging his mate tightly.

 

“Want to meet our son?” asked Victor.

 

“Can we?” Yuuri sniffed.

 

“He’s at the base with my guards, they’re babysitting, go change and we’ll go there” Victor kissed his temple.

 

After Yuuri changed to his comfortable kimono he then followed Victor to the Military base in his office, he was surprised as he entered the nursery like office of his mate, Yuuri looked at the baby inside the portable modern crib.

 

“Vicchan! He needs a mobile and many more things! Is this the only bottle his using?” showing the bottle.

 

“Uhh… should we go get more things then?”  immediately Yuuri took the baby and asked the guards to load up the poodle themed crib into the car to be brought back to the palace while the couple headed out to get more things for the child.

 

It was late in the afternoon when they headed back, Victor now strapped in with the baby while Yuuri cooed at the small being, arriving back, Yakov called them to his study and showed them another news article they had made which is another mess they had to clean up.

 

A paparazzi had followed them and took pictures of the baby and pushed it as another publicity stunt for the couple, “Maybe it’s time for me come out from the dark and open my social media again and formally introduce our little Yuri to the world and to the fans who still follows me” smiled Yuuri.

 

Victor felt proud of his mate, “When are you coming back from skating?” asked Yakov.

 

“Next season, I thought of things and I never stopped doing ballet, but I’ll have to start practicing and start creating and choreograph a new routine.

 

“Yuurochka, why don’t you and Vitya go to the country side where my secret lake house is located, the lake there is perfect for your training, go call up your coach, Vitya may do his work there in your new quiet place” said by Yakov.

 

“Really Dedushka?” Victor gave out his heart shaped smile.

 

“Anything for you both, besides you both reminds me of Liliana and I when we were younger, we’re both happy when we’re together, but first fix this mess alright?” showing them the post again.

 

Victor and Yuuri back in their room, Yuuri logged in his account, and started a live where he introduced Yuri and how he ended up with them, many sent sad reactions because the baby was orphaned but after Victor promised to care for the baby and Yuuri many had trusted him and wished him luck, Victor also cleared up that he doesn’t want to hear any negative things about his relationship with Yuuri.

 

Nor issues regarding Yuuri’s mental health however things changed when Yuuri announced his comeback next season, immediately his Thai best friend contacted him and proclaimed his disappointment yet happy because Yuuri finally decided to come out his shell and show the world what the five time champion in skater is made of.

 

Also he has been annoying Yuuri about his selfies with his mate and baby and wanting to meet them.

 

When Victor met with the other diplomat for meetings, instead of asking him serious questions about the country, they would tend to ask about Yuuri and their child, which he happily and excitedly answer and brag about them, and because of Yuuri and his best friend Phichit who visited them in their new Cabin house and took many pictures as he can with them and coo at the baby and share him to his fans, Yuuri however became active on his account and all of his entries were his mate and baby.

 

A week has passed with his coach who took a liking to his mate and approved of him with a little shovel talk, Yuuri had managed to choreograph his new routine and to Celestino’s surprise the queen had managed to teach him one thing that helped him. 

 

Yuuri built up his confidence which the queen had been reminding him every day as they practice ballet, Celestino was shocked when Yuuri told him he wanted his short program to be ozzing with confidence and would fend off those who set their eyes on to his Alpha.

 

But his free skate it was a different story, he wanted to show people how he coped up and recovered from the past months, and wanted everyone to understand it with his program.

 

Months later, Victor and Yuuri presently stays home as it was Yuuri’s rest day from training, baby on his lap and both watching TV laughing at the interview Hiro was having with his fiancée Elli.

 

“One question Hiro-sama” the host asked.

 

“Please” replied by the imperial Prince.

 

“Your twin brother, Shiro-sama, where is he anyway? We never see him like we always to you”

 

“Trust me, if I know I would tell you but, my cousin Yuuri knows where he is but would not tell me. But one thing I know he’s with animals” he groaned, Yuuri who’s in Russia with his mate chuckled and pulled out his phone and sent something to Elli and wanted her to share it to the show.

 

Elli back in Japan gave her phone to the staff to plug the image to the big screen which they shortly did and showed the guests, they all laughed when an image of a man that looked identical like the crown prince wearing a desert colored bushman shirt with matching camo pants and boots with Bigalli Australian hat posing with the bears, moose, otters and the beavers with other Canadian forest animals by the river.

 

“Told you so” sighed by Hiro, “And as you may all know he’s a Vet and loves animals more than humans” and the audience laughed.

 

“Enough with work and family, as you both know many doubt your relationship and I’m sorry to tell you this Dr. Elli but many call you a gold digger because you are no royalty and a mere commoner” Yuuri raged at the word but Victor calmed him down.

 

“What made you fall for his highness?”

 

“First of all we’re not all sweet like this, we’re mortal enemies back in boot camp, I used to be an Army doctor before I was hired to be Yuu-chan’s personal doctor. He would always be there to tease and piss me off but after he got shot I mean I…”

 

“Let’s face it you love it when I tease you~” said Hiro.

 

“I’m not a masochist!” and she playfully slapped him, “Though it’s fun making you my test subject”  

 

“Ah… the things I do for you” he sighed and showed his arm, his muscled arm showed his popping veins, “She used to make me her human guinea pig”

 

“I mean after he got shot and I was unable to see him for days was sad because I got used to his annoyance”

 

“So you fell in love because of his annoyance?”

 

“No! I mean he was sweet in his way even though I was mean to him” they laughed.

 

“But all in all dating him his like having to keep an annoying teddy bear that would give you chocolates and would sing for you when you feel down” she replied and the audience awed at them.

 

Yuuri again sent a meme to her which was sent to him by Shiro, it was an image of Shiro in his usual jungle clothes with two bears on his side, with a caption, “My kind of bears” and she shared it with everyone to see.

 

After the show went on Victor was napping on Yuuri’s side, opening his other arm to let his Alpha lean in and snuggle while juggling the napping baby on his lap.

  
  
  


****

  
  
  


Presently the couple just landed in Japan and as expected there were media swamped in one place waiting for a new scoop like piranhas, Victor wearing his suit strapped in with baby Yuri wearing his Aviator sun glasses with Yuuri holding on his elbow wearing a matching kimono to his suit.

 

The couple was being guided by their bodyguards while Yuuri’s coach and Rink mate followed behind, Yuuri’s ballet teacher was waiting for him with few more ballet students with banners welcoming Yuuri, posters of Yuuri skating were around the airport, Victor was amazed to see how enormous Yuuri’s fan base is.

 

Walking by the swamp of people being stopped by barricade, holding hands with Yuuri smiling and waving to his fans, the roof blew off with squeals when Victor kissed Yuuri out of nowhere.

 

“What’s wrong?” Yuuri asked.

 

“Nothing” replied Victor and pulled him close.

 

“Welp… someone’s jealous for no reason” laughed Phichit.

 

Heading to Yuuri’s family hotel to rest, they met a few fans asking Yuuri for pictures and autographs, but it would not be complete if they don’t include Victor in it, to everyone’s knowledge the content of Yuuri’s social media is his mate and baby which he proudly shows off and would love to share that he’s lucky to have the Russian Alpha as his mate and the father of his baby.

 

Having a good rest and food, Celestino run through last practice with Yuuri before the official publicity practice for his competition tomorrow.

 

As the day finally came, he was being accompanied by Victor with their baby back stage, he was picked as the first one to perform for the evening, Victor is doing his best to calm him as they waltz with a baby between them, gurgling and happy with the mix of their scents.

 

Skaters and other coaches watches them, “Yuu-chaaan!” Elli called Yuuri and they gave greetings, poor Victor was pouting as he could not understand Yuuri’s mother tongue and swore he will learn it.

 

“So what happened to you and my cousin? Did you fix everything with him?” Asked Yuuri.

 

“I did and I met the owner of that scent, it was his tomboy secretary” she giggled, “I mean she’s like a guy who would put an arm around guys and be one of them. And she tried to hit on me” Yuuri gasped.

 

When Yuuri’s name was called Victor puts some channel lip balm on Yuuri and pressed their lips together, again the skaters, coaches and staff squealed at the two.

 

“Good luck, love?”

 

“I will! And you both are my lucky charm” Yuuri gave baby Yuri an Eskimo kiss who gurgled in response and reached out for Yuuri, Victor fixed Yuri into a comfortable position and the baby’s ear mufflers to cancel some of the noise, Victor waved at the camera with his signature heart shaped smile and used the baby’s arm and wave it gently as if the baby said hello also, “Hi~ Hi~” he then winked.

 

As the music plays for Yuuri’s routine, they did not expect Yuuri could dance to something opposite of his shy and modest personality.

 

“Eros, sexual love, confidence and putting people under his spell” narrated Victor as he glued his sight to his mate, “A traveling dancer who goes from one town to another, making women fall for him by his dance and leaving them after they fall for him. I hope your mommy will not leave me” Victor pulled Yuri closer to him and kissed the baby’s palm.

 

Yuuri on the other hand failed his salcow but pulled with his magnificent step sequence.

 

Despite that he fumbled cheers for him never stopped.

 

After the music went to into crescendo Yuuri fell in to final pose panting and maintaining his eye contact with Victor, the camera zoomed in to them and audience squealed at the sight.

 

Yuuri reunited with his family and coach by the rink side Victor gave him a deep kiss as to his reply from the routine, Yuuri however cuddle their baby like he was deprived. They waited for the score and Yuuri had beat his old record in two folds, Celestino was happy with the result.

 

Other skaters followed after his routine, but the overall result of the short program was topped by Yuuri which he will be performing last tomorrow’s free skate.

 

With the skaters resting in the locker room where some media entered and asked few questions, Yuuri who was in the middle of interview was interrupted by another young skater who claims to be his biggest fan, “Thank you for these, Minami-kun” smiled Yuuri and Victor gave him the, ‘a little distance please’ look which the young Beta complied.

 

The next evening, Yuuri performed last and everyone was drawn to his heart felt performance, he did some few mistakes but like yesterday’s performance he pulled things with his beautiful step sequence.

 

With the original composition way back in his college days composed just for him by his junior friend which was a music genius and youngest son of the world renowned pianist. Leon Tsukimori, son of Hamai Misa and Violinist Jun Tsukimori composed him a one of a kind song and gave honor by letting Yuuri give title to the piece, and as thanks he named the piece ‘Yuri on Ice’ and told his life struggles and happiness through his routine with the beautiful music, his fans’ tears fell as he deliver the story to them, with the final pose pointing at Victor both maintained eye contact and smiled at each other and ran to each other for a tight embrace and to feel each other’s warmth.

 

After Yuuri winging the nationals, the international competitive skaters were all in alert knowing the Skating Legend is back and want his throne back, throughout the competitive season Yuuri was in his game with his family behind with support, however when Yuuri was having his competition in Moscow where their home is, while Yuuri is competing for the Rostelecom cup, their son had a fever and Victor had to run back to the palace at the time Yuuri’s free skate, everyone felt how lonely and sad Yuuri is but more over scared at the fact his child is sick, the skaters comforted him with hugs and calmed him down, however he only managed to land bronze because of the situation.

 

“Calm down Yuuri, your baby daddy is home with your little angel, and seeing how he is around you and your little kitten he’s a great dad so no need to worry or panic” the Swiss skater patted him.

 

All ended well when he got home, the baby’s fever lowered, Victor tiredly napping beside the baby, poodles joined in caring for the poor baby, some maids slumped at the side napping and waiting for any order the Alpha asked for them, Yuuri pulled out his phone and took a quick photo and joined his mate and child while he send thanks to his skating friends and fans that his baby is now okay, and daddy did good caring for their child.

 

Yuuri being a doctor made sure to check the baby and change his onesies and diaper.

 

Qualified for the GPF the couple flew to Barcelona three days before the competition for Yuuri to have a clear mind and have some time for themselves but to Yuuri’s surprise in front of the La Sagrada Victor kneeled and formally proposed, immediately some of Yuuri’s fans spotted them and took secret photos and immediately the picture circulated the internet, to their surprise Phichit who also got qualified and the other skaters flew to Barcelona the same day and they met up in one of the outdoor restaurants, the media haven’t flocked to the couple since then because Victor being the prince that he is and has his own brigade that he handles he takes care of their security.

 

As they ate peacefully, Chris, the Swiss skater noticed that Yuuri is wearing an even more elegant ring on his ring finger, Yuuri’s sister who came along with his Ballet teacher confirmed that he doesn’t own something like that ever since and even with Victor’s usual plain engagement ring on him.

 

Phichit, “I know you guys already engaged but, CONGRATULATIONS!!!!” said Phichit and told every restaurant costumers that his best friend is again engaged to the same man, and they all noticed that it was the Russian prince and the famous skater and actor.

 

Chris gave the Alpha some shovel talk and congratulations but after getting some alcohol involve, Chris and Victor became best of friends which ended up having a cold dip in to the hotel swimming pool with the others, Yuuri was there present and laughing with the other Omegas.

 

Finally it was time for the competition, Yuuri dominated the Short program with a huge margin breaking his own record his routine was perfect adding his signature quad flip to it. Victor was over the moon when Yuuri just declared that he was ready to be bonded with his short program, though out their relationship, they might be mates and engaged but Victor respected Yuuri’s choice not to be bonded yet.

 

But after Yuuri’s free skate he took his seventh gold home, and also the amount of cute Victor plushies thrown in to the ice as offering gifts to him, instead of flowers and poodles he would usually receive this time they threw a mini Victor plushy with poodles as gifts, Yuuri picked up an Onigiri, poodle and Victor however Victor pulled the mini Victor away from him and handed it to Celestino and kissed Yuuri, the internet yet again broke and Yuuri’s fans got the message that the human Victor is the only Victor in Yuuri’s life.

 

To Yuuri’s surprise, a week later after heading back to Russia, the forest by the palace back yard changed in to something familiar, going further in to the forest there was a small creek with a cabin that resembled their first home, Victor smiled to him, “I know how much you missed our house, so I had to call a friend and make it for us, but it wouldn’t complete if the furry friend of ours didn’t come since she’s the one who brought you to me” Victor said.

 

Shiro appeared with the two bears, “Mrs. Bear! Jr.!” Yuuri cuddled the baby bear with a tear in his eyes, “Oh Vicchan!”

 

Yuuri entered and it was like he’s back to Canada with Victor, except they made an extra room, a baby room for Yuri.

 

“I brought back some few more furry friends, the swimming doge, river rabbit and let’s not forget the weird deer” Shiro said.

 

“What?” Victor confused.

 

“He meant, Otter, the beaver and the moose, but thanks Japanese Noah” chuckled Yuuri.

 

“Welp, I’ll be heading back to the Canadian wildlife center or it used to be known Vic’s property, he gave it to me as a reserve now, also I finally contacted Hiro so no need to worry” he patted Yuuri, “He finally under stood how much I love animals also he finally overcome the fear of boop noodle”

 

“A noodle wha?” Victor again confused.

 

“Vicchan, a snake” Yuuri interpreted.

 

“Oh…”

 

“Though he still hates scaly slippery splash splash” Shiro added.

 

“He meant was a big fish” Yuuri added before Victor blast himself in to confusion.

 

“Well, I gotta go!” said by the eccentric second prince.

 

Yuuri doesn’t mind that it wasn’t their original Cabin home, Yuuri doesn’t mind the surrounding is different, but one thing is for sure, Yuuri’s contented and happy with his home, a home where his mate is. 

 

~END?~

**Author's Note:**

> Beep and talk to me @ [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/BENYAJ08) I need more friends that would give me good ideas! but seriously I really need some Flipino friends haha!


End file.
